Desperately Avenging
by lizteroid
Summary: Part I of IV is up, Kathree story. Set just before S6 began again.
1. Desperately Avenging

_**Author's Note::** Just a quick two-shot story, part II will follow soon, I promise. Kathree, kinda AU. Enjoy.

* * *

_

"And….action!" came the directors voice above the sound of the helicopter effect and the wind machine being used. It was just milliseconds later that Bree crashed through the panes of glass and Katherine rolled into the shot in the bottom left of the screen on which the production crew were watching the playback of the scene before them. Bree stood, statuesque and clad in a form fitting PVC cat-suit, wielding an automatic in one of her outstretched arms, as Katherine crouched low to the floor, also cased in the PVC entrapment with her hands around the handle of a revolver, aimed to the 'bad guy' of the episode. Yes, both women had been cast as guest roles in the popular action cult [i]'The Avengers'[/i], they'd even been given their own character names; Katherine happened to be Lana Langford and Bree was Sukie Newman.

Since becoming famous, both women had had offers from magazines, TV gameshows, networks and many more, but the one thing they had both agreed on was this; The Avengers. They both couldn't help but wonder what it would do for their profiles but it was worth the risk even if one of them had had to be talked into doing it by the other, "It's something different" she'd said to her business partner, "Other celebrity cooks do the gameshows and the hosting but to come on this is a once in a lifetime thing, try it?" And so, it had come to pass that both Bree and Katherine were to play the newest, probably most sexiest crime fighting, ass kicking, amazingly fashionable gals with so much 'M. Appeal' that would make eyes pop from their sockets.

"Okay, so stick right there Marshall" came Katherine's line first, as Lana she looked over the 'bad guy' and stared at him, keeping her aim held at his chest, she then stood and flipped her hair from her face, catching Bree in the eye a little, obviously accidentally.

"Cut! Cut!" the director screeched, "Lana!"

"It's Katherine…"

"While you're on set, it's Lana.." he corrected her, looking to her and then scolded her, "Flip your hair by all means but no hitting Sukie okay?"

Katherine pouted a little as she looked to Bree, once more the center of attention in the middle of the scene, again with the best costume, the best weapon and of course with all the male crews' attention. The glare from the lights on Bree's hair was making Katherine ill, but she nodded and sighed harshly as she looked to Doug, the director of the show. She nodded and answered, "Sure, just tell Sukie not to stand too close to me then"

"Katherine…" Bree looked to her partner, "What is wrong with you?"

"Alright everyone take five!" yelled Doug, "We have a casting problem"

And so the cast and crew walked off set as Doug looked over Katherine and Bree, before Bree smiled and fluttered her lashes to him a little, "Don't worry, we'll sort this out"

"You'd better" he sighed and walked pff too.

"Okay" Bree grabbed Katherine's arm and dragged her off to their trailer, "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Into me?!" Katherine retorted.

"Yes you! You've been nothing but…like a spoiled brat since we got here!" Bree hissed.

"Oh says the one who only just realised it's not her work that's got her to be where she is.." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You're jealous?!"

"No, no! Not jealous!" Katherine replied, "I'm furious, you've used my work and my recipes, the ones that took me the best part of twenty years to create and perfect, and you've passed them off as your own Bree!"

To Katherine's rant, Bree couldn't find a reply sufficient enough to justify what she had done, Katherine was surely smart but Bree was most probably smarter in some shape or form. The redhead couldn't think of anything else but Katherine's lips at that very moment, and she found herself covering them with her own mouth, kissing Katherine passionately before she was pushed off and away by Katherine.

"What the Hell are you thinking?!" hissed Katherine.

"Well…the truth is, I've been watching you a lot Katherine and uhm…well I think that kiss speaks for itself" Bree began then decided to add, "And well, seeing you in that leather catsuit, let's just say I was blinded with the volume of the voice begging me to kiss you, taste your lips…"

Katherine backed away a little as she looked to Bree, her eyes wide while the redhead licked her lips, tasting the gloss from Katherine's as it had mingled with her own during the kiss. Katherine shook her head, "Bree…"

"Don't say anything, please…did I make things awkward with us?"

Katherine took a minute to think before she shook her head.

"It…didn't?"

Bree looked to Katherine and saw she had an odd look about her, and the next thing the redhead knew was that Katherine had pressed their lips together, a huge fit of passion building up against the pressure of the kiss. The shorter of the two, worked her partner back against the wall of the trailer, causing the impact to make a thud and force the breath from her lungs when she collided with it.

"Katherine…!" Bree moaned out, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Katherine replied confidently as she toyed with the zipper of the catsuit Bree wore. She let the zipper trail down the tracks, letting it make its sound as she watched it and then looked into Bree's eyes, as if tempting her, goading her to unzip the remainder of the suit.

"Katherine we can't…" Bree replied.

"We can and we will"

"But we only have another…" Bree looked to the clock, "Three minutes. What if they come looking for us and find us without -" she was cut off as Katherine decided to kiss Bree to quieten her while she used one hand to push the suit off the redhead's shoulders, while with her other hand, she unzipped her own suit before grabbing at Bree's hand to unzip it. Within seconds both suits had been discarded onto the floor, Katherine had seen Bree's body before however Bree blushed at the sight of Katherine in just her underwear.

"What's wrong?" Katherine sighed against Bree's neck as she felt Bree had frozen.

"N…nothing" Bree squeaked back.

Katherine hearing Bree's pathetic reply, looked to her and she saw the redhead's face, her cheeks of matching shade of her hair, "Oh come on Bree…it's not like you've never seen a pair of breasts before, you have them yourself…stop acting like a…well like Parker or one of the other boys we know! Just move this vase and do me!"

Bree's cheeks went beetroot as she heard Katherine use such crass language, it was true she'd heard (and not that she would admit it) also, used much worse language, she couldn't help but nod pathetically to Katherine's request, it just sounded so much more taboo coming from a woman, a woman who happened to be her best friend, business partner and now, in the space of the last minute and something, had become her lover. However Bree took one swipe at the vase in question and sent it to the floor with a mere smash and she then backed Katherine up and onto the cabinet it had once occupied.

The redhead looked to Katherine, "Honey, I can't do it.." she shook her head.

"What? Well, move…and I'll do you…" Katherine replied in a hushed, yet urgent whisper.

"No…I…I can't do it at all"

"Why not?!" Katherine hissed.

"Orson…" Bree sighed.

"Look, we had something much bigger than this back when he was in prison…so don't go feeling guilty or I don't know…because he's back home" said Katherine, taking Bree's hands and looking into her deep green eyes.

"I don't know Katherine, what if this gets out, I don't want there to be publicity around us…"

"Look, are you ashamed of what we've done?" Katherine stood looking directly at Bree.

"No…?"

Katherine sighed a little and she swallowed, "So what is it then? Me?"

"I'm just scared -"

"Scared that you'll end up in a lesbian relationship?"

Bree looked to Katherine, as if she'd read her mind, "I…I don't know what to say"

"Because it's true?!" Katherine gasped.

The redhead looked down and nodded, "We should get dressed Katherine." She said as she began to pull up the catsuit on her body, Katherine's hand stopped her own. She looked to Katherine, "What are you doing?"

"I know you Bree, I know what you want and don't want, and right now I can see you want this as much as I do"

"No Katherine, we can't"

"Let me ask you, is that 'can't' an actual can't or is it a don't want to? I know you Bree…"

Bree looked up at Katherine, and immediately Katherine recognised that face, she nodded. The redhead let go of her own suit before she bit her lip and moved her arms around Katherine before her, she pulled her close, causing Katherine to gasp out as Bree crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling between their mouths. Katherine let her hands climb up to the front clasp on the push-up bra Bree wore before pulling the straps almost violently from her arms and kneading her breasts immediately.

While Katherine basically tore away the layers Bree still wore, the redhead pulled off gently the suit Katherine wore, helping her step out of it as she caressed over her body, it was obviously clear how much Katherine wanted Bree, she wanted to make it special, even if it was only inside a trailer, during a cast break and against a wall which creaked, it was still making love even in its raw form.

Just as Katherine's fingers brushed over Bree's core, there was the call; [i]"Actors on set! Lana and Sukie on set!"[/i] and Bree groaned a little, feeling Katherine's fingertips teasing her, she knew they should get back as it was their career in jeopardy if they didn't. Also as Bree thought, while she still could before the pleasure raised, it was also their reputations at stake. That thought and everything around her soon melted away though as Katherine pushed her fingers into Bree's center. The redhead reciprocated the favour with Katherine, rubbing through her desire and inside her body, as they joined together, already building each other up to the finish line.

The women were too caught up in their act to even realise that they'd missed a second call from the director of the episode, they were just concentrating on their closeness and working the other to climaxing, pressing their lips to skin, slick with the exertions of the act together, it wasn't until the director had sent the newest member of the cast to get the women that they even noticed that they'd let each other forget the world around them…

[b][i]Three minutes before…[/i][/b]

"Oh God Katherine…I'm gonna…oh God!" Bree moaned out as Katherine took one of Bree's nipples into her mouth as the brunette pleasured the redhead with her fingers still, pumping her digits faster each time she ripped a moan of encouragement from her flame haired lover.

"Come on baby…come on.." Katherine urged Bree, as she too pleasured Katherine.

Bree brought Katherine's face to her own just before she was due to climax, she didn't want anybody walking by to hear her screaming out, probably in blasphemy and cursing aloud, it just wasn't her style. She allowed Katherine to cover her mouth as the waves hit her body, coursing through her as her muscles clamped around Katherine's fingers. She let her head tilt back as she then moaned aloud, "Oh my God, Katherine…I love you baby"

Literally moments before Katherine was set off like a rocket, someone came into the trailer, the newest addition to the 'The Avengers' cast. And someone both women knew extremely well, it wasn't until Bree saw him out of the corner of her eye that their love-fest was over. At least until they could all reconvene else where…

tbc, in Pt. II


	2. The M Appeal

The man looked over the women, clad in well, nothing really, catsuits round their ankles, heels and boots loosened so they could make love to each other, with the taboo thought of it happening in their trailer, broad daylight, both women were out of their once comfortable zone of making love to one another during the day, this wasn't back home in Bree's bedroom, dimly lit with the curtains pulled to, no this was much different, it was better. The adrenalin was forcing them to go on, as the man's eyes bored into the back of Katherine's hair, switching to look at Bree, as she stared to him watching as his eyes told her to go on, she smirked continuing to please Katherine, her lover in the eyes of the new member of cast; 'Carlton May', John Steed's nephew, and newest member to the Avengers team. Of course Carlton May was not his real name, that was the character name given, just like Lana Langford and Sukie Newman.

As soon as Katherine had climaxed, Mr May let a small and soft, "Mmm…" as he continued to watch the women, watching how Bree's hand caressed over Katherine bottom, grabbing and gripping the cheeks, holding her in front of herself, as Katherine turned to see him standing there. Both women couldn't believe they'd been caught having sex, there was something about being caught during sex, but two women being caught at it by a man, that was most definitely something else.

Katherine's head spun around to glare at the perpetrator for the low, guttural moan that both the women had heard before the last waves of pleasure had been drenched over Katherine's form, and she looked to him. She tried her best to cover herself as she then began to talk to him, "Can I…we help you?" she corrected herself before turning back to Bree.

The guy chuckled and he fixed the collar on his coat, turning it up to keep the heat at his neck that had equated between skin and cloth, he smirked as the women regained their breathing once more to its normality, "Well, I was more wondering if I could help you two…?"

"Help us?" Bree gasped a little as she gave one last pant, flicking her hair from her face.

"Yeah help you…" he nodded and smirked, "Help you" he then winked.

Bree scoffed as she looked down at her body, still hidden from his view by Katherine's, "We're really quite fine thank you…" she said, looking into his light eyes, studying his face, slightly weathered, but still he was as handsome as she had remembered him being those years they'd met before, however she couldn't ignore his charm.

"You're fine with redressing and all…? Don't need re-talcing?" he asked.

"You heard Red! We're fine!" Katherine snapped a little, getting a little annoyed that he was staring at them in their birthday suits.

"Alright, well, we're working together anyway…" he announced.

"Oh great!" Katherine muttered under her breath.

"Look, we need to get back to set so…could you help us by leaving and uhm telling Doug we'll be along shortly..?"

He nodded to Bree as she filed her request with him, before he took one last look at the women, naked in the trailer before he turned and headed to the door, opening it and taking off to the set, leaving Katherine and Bree puzzled as to why he'd been there in the first place.

Katherine looked up to Bree, "You know him then?"

"I do, do you?" Bree replied, lifting her bra from the floor as Katherine stepped away now they were alone.

"I do…" Katherine nodded, helping Bree with her bra then turning as she dressed her own.

The women dressed and left one after another, so as not to be too suspicious, but once they got on set, all eyes were on them. Bree swallowed a little as she looked around and met Katherine's gaze as she had done the same in the opposite clockwise motion as Bree had done. Katherine then cleared her throat and she muttered to Bree, "You think he said something huh?"

"No, I don't. Not in the slightest" Bree smiled her false smile as she gazed around the crew.

"Okay ladies…" the director, Doug smirked to them as they stepped onto set, "Shall we go for that scene again?"

"Which scene?" Katherine snapped a little, taking offense without Doug even saying much.

"The one we tried shooting before that break, you know when you took out Sukie with that hair?"

"Oh…" Katherine sighed, remembering back now to earlier that day when she had felt jealous of the taller redhead, she'd been getting all the attention, as usual, she shrugged and nodded, "Okay then"

"So, can you get into position?" Doug smirked, speaking out in his annoyingly grating Cockney accent, Katherine knew he reminded her of someone when she'd first met him and he was just like a grimy, aged version of Russell Brand.

"Excuse me?"

"Love…just stand in your place" Doug replied.

Katherine sighed harshly as she glared to Doug and moved over to stand with Bree as the wind machines were turned on to full power, since the helicopter was supposed to be landing nearby, so that meant that the helicopter sound effect also increased in volume, causing the women to squint and look to each other through slotted eyes as they knew all eyes were on them, especially his…

Another break happened after another seventeen takes of the scene they'd been working on all day, and the women quickly rushed back to their separate trailers this time to change. Katherine rushed back to hers, and peeled away the PVC suit from her body, the talc had obviously not helped as the material was stuck almost fused to her skin, yet she managed to free herself from the shiny contraption that encased her body, allowing her to breathe once more without creaking as she bent to remove her boots and picked up her flip flops.

Meanwhile over in Bree's trailer, right next to Katherine's, as she stepped in backwards, closing the door to her, she turned and came face to face with him, "Oh my God!" she gasped and looked into those eyes, those wonderful blue eyes, smirking to her. She swallowed a little as he looked over her in her suit, now seeing her fully clothed as apposed to seeing her in her birthday suit earlier on. Then like the lightning fast character he played, his arms wrapped around Bree and he pulled her close to his body, "Karl!" she gasped again.

"No, it's Carl-ton May…" he smirked.

"Karl, what are you doing? Walking in on Katherine and I…and now this? Are you really sure you don't want my…naughty side t get out?!" Bree hissed quietly as she looked into his eyes, seeing his amusement while he looked over her and she then bit her lip briefly before she quickly wrapped her hand at Karl's nape, "Kiss me!" she ordered him. Karl of course obeyed her request before he backed her to the wall as she'd done with Katherine earlier on that day, his hand went into her hair, tussling it around his fingers and letting his tongue lap against hers.

"You know it's not fair if Katherine gets all the fun and I get none today…"Karl smirked to Bree, letting his lips linger round her neck, waiting to kiss her again.

"Karl, did I imagine this morning?" she questioned him, "Twice…?"

"Was that this morning?"

"Karl…" she scolded him lightly.

"Alright, alright…I'll go and get my turkey sub…." He moved away from her a little and Bree moaned softly in protest, he'd worked up her hormones already, she couldn't help it, Karl was just too desirable. He looked over his shoulder to her and smirked as he saw Bree was a panting wreck without him near her.

"Stay…please…"

"I guess I could do that for you…" Karl smirked and nodded, feeling his temperature rise along with something else as he began moving once again to her, kissing her once again, keeping the lip-lock feverish, keeping Bree close to him, and keeping her senses heightened. They made their way to the pull out bed that was part of the dining area/relaxing area in Bree's trailer, Karl had already unzipped Bree so her breasts now protruded above the cups of her bras and the stretched material of her suit, he gave another, "Mmm…" before leaning into kiss along her jawline.

"Karl…" Bree moaned out a little, feeling his chest brush against her basically naked torso as she wrapped her arms around his neck, still remaining upright on the bed for now while he began to unbutton the dress shirt he was clothed in. With doing so, the two ended up naked, not even dinner time and they were at it again and everyone was still none the wiser about Bree's now adulterous ways and her closeted lesbianism with Katherine, "Karrrl…!" Bree let out a long, loud moan as the man in question pushed into her, as he responded with an equally loud grunt, feeling those familiar muscles clamping around him, giving her time before he began to thrust inside of her, grabbing her thighs and pushing them out so he had the best access and a clear path to thrust away.

As Katherine got back to Bree's trailer, their plan had been to meet there, she walked in on them together, Bree now straddling an upright Karl, his hands all over her backside while her fiery hair tumbled along her back, scorching the skin with each movement she made while with her second lover. The brunette stood, just speechless, her mouth hung open and she blinked a few times while she couldn't help but watch the two together, noticing the passion between them, that was something extreme. Extremely undeniable. And it wasn't until she spoke out that the two even acknowledged she was there, "I brought…drinks…"

The redhead continued to move, heaving herself up and down on Karl before as she then directed a comment to Katherine, "Honey…" she moaned, "Just set them on the table and get your…" she panted, "Ass! Over here!!" the redhead cried out, feeling Karl moving now and hitting a spot he never had. So Katherine crossed to the table before placing the bottled soft drinks onto the surface, before she swallowed and bit her lip, feeling weak at the knees as she moved over to the bed and sat down softly, not knowing where to look, so she looked to her feet.

It wasn't until Karl grabbed Katherine and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, not wanting her to feel left out of the entertainment, as Bree continued to lift and drop herself onto Karl's member. Katherine moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes tightly as he began on her blouse, feeling her breasts until he pulled back and looked to Bree, smirking before he then said, "Kiss her…"

Bree was straight in there, heading towards Katherine's lips, but the brunette pulled back, opening her eyes, looking to Bree before she smirked and swiftly began to unbutton her own blouse before flinging it across the room and rejoining with Bree's lips and kissing deeply, moaning a little as Karl then began to let his hands roam over her sleek body, sliding southwards to her core. All the moaning continued, as did the position switching and pleasuring, of course it continued right up until each of the three had climaxed more than twice until they collapsed into slick, sweaty, exhausted heap together, all breathing, panting rapidly.

"That…was amazing…" the redhead panted as she lay there with her lovers, naked but not bare. She lay there, letting the cool air of the trailer nip at her skin, allowing it to dry off the sweat from her fete of engineering with Katherine and Karl, the latter of who looked to her and nodded.

"I don't believe you two, I could hardly keep up…" Katherine gasped as she looked to Bree and Karl, "How long's this been going on for?" she asked, propping her tired self up on her elbows, looking between them.

Bree flicked her eyes to Karl and then flipped her hair, "Well, in literal terms…about two months, but the sleeping together has only happened maybe three times…" Karl then cleared his throat, not very subtly, "Alright, and the rest…maybe six"

"And you were worried for Orson?" Katherine asked.

"No, that was my cover…"

"You didn't wanna sleep with me?"

"Oh Katherine, I did. I just…I didn't want this to get out, especially not to…well, you know who"

"Yes…" Katherine hissed and then looked to Karl and smirked, "So how was it for you? Enough elle appeal? I mean two women at once…gotta be something new?"

"Elle appeal…try M. Appeal…that was fuckin' crazy girls!" Karl chuckled and wrapped his arms around both of them, laying there and basking in the warm glow of the aftermath of their lovemaking…little did they know, prying eyes were all around them…


	3. Well 'Ello

"Well, you know, you do have the Elle appeal now…" a new voice spoke up now, startling the threesome out of their own reverie. A male voice, they looked in the direction from where it came to see him standing there, eyes of blue, light like the sky and hair, thinned and cut almost to scalp, "Mind if we join in?" he asked them.

"We?" Katherine questioned him.

"Yeah, my friend and I…" the guy replied then looked behind himself and chuckled.

"So…who's the other part of 'we'?" the redhead asked the detective, whom she knew fairly well.

"Oh…" Elliot chuckled, looking back to Bree, "Sorry to have to tell you this, I was hired by him, you know to tail you…" he saw the fear, the questioning and the bemusement run in her eyes all at once.

"Huh?" she and Karl replied collectively, looking between themselves, then to Katherine and finally to Elliot, the detective, ex-SVU team of Manhattan, now moved to Fairview taking over from Katherine's ex husband, well her first husband, Wayne Davis' position Detective, however, Elliot Stabler was not just a detective, no he was also on board as a private detective and so had been hired by…

"Orson! Come on, lets go inside…" Elliot called to his colleague.

Bree's body moved like the clappers to cover herself with some form of clothing upon hearing her husbands' name being called but it was too late, Orson was already inside the trailer, looking to his flame haired wife, and her almost of matching color form. She turned to him, her mouth open as if ready to talk but no words left her throat as it was dry and she couldn't no get her brain to function.

"So, Elle appeal…" Orson smirked, "Please tell me this was a scene for the episode..?" he looked to her, then looked around, "But then again, there are no cameras, oh wait, are there hidden one's? Is it like Punk'd?" he rambled, looking for some hidden cameras, "Okay Ashton you can spring out, we get it…"

"Orson please…" Bree began, moving to him as she tied her robe finally.

"No Bree, what's going on?" Orson asked looking to her, he actually seemed oblivious to the fact he'd just been cheated on by his wife, with not only Karl, Bree's divorce lawyer but also with their female neighbour too, Katherine. He frowned as she stood in front of him and looked into his eyes, for the first time in maybe three months she had done it.

"Look…I told you I was moving on with my life…I want you to do the same, please?" she tried.

"Wait, moving on?"

"Yes as in, moving on…" she stressed the words, "You know, new life, new lover…"

"Or in your case many…" Karl chuckled.

"Karl!" Bree scolded him and glared a little.

"What's wrong with many lovers?" Karl argued a little.

"Not now okay?!" she hissed before turning back to Orson who then swiftly decided to cover Bree's lips with his own, "Oh!" she squeaked a little as she felt his mouth press to hers.

"You know it's lucky you're nakey under this robe darling…" Orson smirked softly, as he played with the tie on the front, looking into Bree's eyes and resting his forehead to hers.

"Orson, who said you were going to get lucky?" she chided.

"Well…Karl and Katherine did, and I am your husband still…" Orson replied, "Unless you want this to get out…"

Bree sighed and looked to Orson, looking down to his hands and she bit her lip, _how much more of this…pleasure can I actually take?_ she thought to herself and she let a small smirk play her lips as she let her eyes reel up Orson's torso to look back into his eyes. She nodded, "I know you are…but they…" she gestured over her shoulder to Karl and Katherine, "They stay"

"That's…fine…" Orson nodded a little as he looked over to the two, obviously naked under the blanket.

"Good" she gave him a nod.

"What? You wanna do it with watching?"

"Watching…joining in, it's the same thing" Karl replied before Bree got the chance to speak.

Bree whipped her head to Karl and glared a little before she felt Orson's hands inside her robe and it loosened from her body, she flipped back to her husband and blinked a little, "That's not what I meant…"

"Oh come on, it's different, something exciting" Orson chuckled.

"You actually want to share me?" Bree questioned Orson.

"Didn't I already? Without my knowledge in it…" he replied.

"Oh, if you put it that way, I guess you did" she sighed and looked over to her other lovers.

"Come on, bed's getting cold…" Katherine called out a little to Bree and Orson as she snuggled with Karl, someone she would have never snuggled close to in a million years, yet after that lovemaking, she felt obliged to do so.

Bree smiled a little to Orson, who smiled back as they began to move backwards towards the bed, gently peppering each others lips with tender kisses, it was confusing now as to whether they would be needing Karl's services afterall, but hell, they'd need him for the next activities they were all about to engage in. Now laying in the bed, Karl and Katherine on one side, Bree and Orson on the other, the brunette looked up at the detective, "So are you just gonna stand there like a goof or, are you gonna do that famous striptease officers are known for?"

Elliot's cheeks flamed as he heard Katherine say so, he'd seen some pretty dodgy things over the years with working for the Special Victim's Unit back over in Manhattan, yet he hadn't heard something as dodgy, yet embarrassing as what the woman laying before him had just said. He swallowed and looked over the four on the bed, "You want me to join your sexcapades?"

"Well, do you want to?" Katherine asked him coyly, showing a little of her thigh to him.

"I…would like to…" Elliot replied.

"Then come on, zippy, zippy…" Katherine ordered as she propped herself up a little and smirked to Elliot, looking in the general area of his crotch.

Elliot noticed this and he chuckled before he began to let down his zip, looking at Katherine the whole time as Bree was sandwiched between Karl and Orson, the latter facing his wife, face to face with her as he was now naked too, stroking back Bree's amazing cherry strands behind her ears as she kissed his lips. Orson thought Bree was going to take him back after this, she was being so delicate with him, so loving and tender.

"Katherine…" Elliot moaned out a little as he tried to penetrate her.

"Baby…have you got any lubricant?" Katherine moaned back.

"Uhh…." Elliot seemed to be a little surprised at the question he'd been asked.

"There's some in the drawer, over there…" replied Karl to Katherine as he loomed above Bree and tilted her head back so they could share a deep and lustful kiss together just before Orson pushed into her and she moaned out, to which Karl chuckled and replied, "I think I'm gonna need some over here too Ell…"

Elliot squeezed out the jellylike substance from its tube and hurled over the blue and white to Karl, before he looked to Katherine and he smiled to her as he eased himself into her, remembering to be careful with her body, respect her even though he just wanted to let loose like he'd heard Karl doing with Bree just earlier before.

Orson and Bree had been the first connected together, then Katherine Elliot, a series of moans, groans and grunts swept through the trailer, the bed began its creaking under the strain of the thrusting and fucking, ramming and pounding, humping and screwing. It was then Karl's turn. With the lubricant, he moved to Bree and smirked as he watched her ride Orson, his hands around her thighs in aiding to move her more on him, Karl then moved and began to kiss along Bree's neck and shoulders, caressing down over her body before he reached his destination.

"Kaaa-AAARRL!" Bree moaned out when he entered her, with added caution, she let her head tilt back, feeling the two men inside her at once, moving in unison, filling her and sliding inside of her. The redhead allowed herself to look down at her husband, who was already looking like he would soon explode, but Bree gripped his shoulder and her other hand was anchored to Karl's thigh behind her, yet the sensation was unique for the three partaking in the extra curricular/offset activity.

Elliot and Katherine watched a little of the Bree sandwich, moving closer to the threesome. Katherine underneath Elliot as he continued to push into her as she began stroking over Bree's thigh and hip before Karl then leaned down to kiss Katherine while Elliot watched over Bree getting rammed before he reached over and caressed the redhead's back.

The five moved in a flurry of ecstasy, each wanting the next to erupt, their cores to quake like the earth. It was actually Elliot who managed to come first, feeling Katherine's walls milking him, urging him to release inside of her and of course seeing the redhead and her two lovers. Following on from Elliot was Katherine, as she felt him release inside of her, she cried out of pure pleasure, feeling like her body was soaring as Orson began his long, low eruption of his climatic high. Karl of course released a few times inside Bree, especially when the sound of their thighs slapping together, skin on sweaty skin eloped to his eardrums and feeling the pleasurable highs of everyone around her, add to that, the sensation of her lovers inside her at once and she fell off the wagon dramatically, crying out and heralding the arrival of her much awaited release.

"God, I needed that"

"Pheww! That was amazing!"

"I love you…"

These came the replies of Elliot, Katherine, and all three of Bree, Karl and Orson said they loved each other, causing both Elliot and Katherine to look to the lovers. _'Awkward moment.' _The thought that crossed Katherine and Elliot's minds as they looked between each other and flopped down in an ungraceful heap together, just embracing the moment after their session together.

Upon hearing what Orson said, which happened to be the same thing he'd said to Bree himself, Karl was the first off the bed, scowling to himself as he didn't know which of the men Bree had actually said it to, so he reached back for his boxers and quickly moved to the bathroom with the rest of his clothes while he looked to Bree and saw her sinking down onto Orson's chest, he even noticed the content sigh she gave while she brushed over her husband's nipple.

"You know…" Elliot began, to break the silence, "I'd really like to see you again" he smiled to Katherine.

Katherine smiled back to Elliot, seeing those amazing blue-green eyes before hers, "Well then, I suggest we hop on over to _my_ trailer and make some…arrangements…" she smirked then, and began to rise up, taking the detective's hand in her own to dress in her robe before Elliot swiftly changed also and they high-tailed it across to Ms. Mayfair's own boudoir.

And it was then that Orson and Bree were alone together, for the first time in almost four months, sharing a bed and being naked together. With her head on his chest, Bree's mind came to face the grim reality of what had happened, she'd let her lust and desire and her need for male attention get in the way of her actual feelings for the man who had bedded her. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her mouth before she sighed, preparing herself for a speech on how she didn't want to share her bed anymore with Orson, but luckily for both she and Orson's ego, Karl returned looking to her.

"I'm gonna…take off, I gotta go get uhm…Evan" Karl said, his ego and pride both dented while he still tried to remain completely nonchalant in the eyes of Orson.

"Karl…please, please don't leave me…" Bree begged him a little.

He saw how she needed him there as a moral support mechanism for getting rid of Orson, and he saw the look in Orson's eyes of both malice and hatred, yet there was an evil smirk flickering way deep in his pupils, wanting the lawyer to leave him alone with Bree, so he could try and have his way with her again. Yet Karl being Karl noticed the expression written in the ex-kleptomaniacs' eyes and he nodded to Bree, "Maybe for another half an hour"

The redhead smiled and it allowed her to subtly move away from Orson, though it obviously wasn't too subtle as Orson realised that the once warm space acquired by Bree's form on his was starting to cool off and he no longer felt her luxurious skin against his. He frowned and looked to his wife and to Karl. He could see they were in love, he really had to do something, and quickly he thought up something. In his twisted, sick mind, the cogs churned and ground together, hatching up a plan to both try and reclaim his wife and also be rid of the lawyer, _'Well, 'ell, 'ello…'_


	4. Paper Gangsta

"So can you do it?" Orson asked the cop in front of him.

"I don't know why you ask me, you know I can…" he replied, raising one of his greying brows to the once dentist now turned caterer for his wife's company.

Orson gave a nod and chuckled, "Brilliant, I guess I'll look forward to reading about it in the newspaper..?"

"You betcha.." the cop replied.

"Good, here's the $30,000…make sure it's worth the money"

The cop took the wads of cash and nodded, "I always make it worth the cash don't you worry Hodge…" he smirked, "It'll help things for me too.." he sneered. And so the deed was done, no going back not for anyone…

* * * * *

Bree and Karl stayed together, the redhead was amazed her husband had gone through with their…session just some time before, it all seemed a little odd that he had without questioning it, but she guessed the ambush would happen when she got home from her 'busy day' on set, what didn't occur to her was that Orson HAD been jealous and he was now planning an ambush of his own on the new lovers, using another person, a cop.

So, Bree got home to her husband, sitting at their long dinner table, she'd seen that look from him before, she'd done something, so she looked around the sitting room to make sure he hadn't set out some of their valuables like last time when she'd decided to hide them in a storage unit. Bree saw none so she proceeded into the dining room to Orson, "Orson…?" she questioned him.

"Darling.." he gave her a curt nod as he greeted her.

"Is this about today?" the redhead asked him.

"This! This is about today, you damn humiliated me Bree! I just played along because you were happy!" Orson hissed at Bree as she pulled out a chair and sank onto it.

She became uncomfortable fairly swiftly and she looked to the vanished surface of the table, not wanting to make eye contact with Orson, she knew that he knew she wasn't happy with him, not in this marriage, once perfect and filled with love, but now…she couldn't be with him anymore, "Orson you know I want a divorce.." she tried.

"I do and you know I'm not going to grant you one!"

"Orson you can't keep me a captive in this marriage!"

Orson sighed heavily and looked to Bree, staring at her and goading her to challenge him more. He clenched his fists slightly and set his jaw momentarily, "Well, what are you going to do? Go running to your lawyer lover?!"

"I love Karl!" Bree found herself erupting, she quickly gasped after she'd admitted it to her husband. Bree saw the flicker of pain rushing through Orson's eyes as he finally come to the conclusion she didn't love him truly anymore, she wasn't only trying to hurt him, it was the truth. The redhead bit her lip and looked to Orson with a worried expression, "Orson…" she began.

"Don't!" he warned her.

"I should go" she said softly, wearily as she stood form the chair, still looking at Orson, pitying him slightly, if things had been different she would have made herself embrace him and tell him things were going to be fine. She couldn't do it, Orson would get the wrong signal and she couldn't afford to explain it to him that she was only merely comforting him.

Orson didn't reply to her, just sat staring at the tabletop. Finally when Bree was near the front door, Orson spoke up, "You really love him?"

The redhead stopped, her hand on the handle of the door, ready to leave, but she looked back to Orson and gave a miniscule sigh, "I do, I'm sorry…" the next thing Orson said, shocked Bree to the core, not because of the context or what was going to happen, but because it showed even after she told him she loved another man, while she was still his wife, he still wanted to help her.

"Get over and save his ass, someone's going to kill him Bree…I don't want you to loose out on someone great" he told her, sincerely, not sarcastically or patronisingly.

She looked to Orson for a few more seconds, gauging if it was to trick her or not, and she realised it was the truth, she nodded, and quickly she rushed out of the house, getting into her car and screeching out of the street, however what she didn't know, nor Orson knew of the man in Bree's backseat. At the end of Wisteria Lane before she turned onto the freeway, Bree swerved off course as she realised she was being held at gunpoint, ordered to drive where she was told to go.

When they got to the destination; her trailer, the guy wrenched her from the car, still holding her at gunpoint as they got inside the trailer, and he pushed her down onto a chair in the center of the room, Bree gasped out when she realised there was another chair opposite her, seating Karl. Karl was tied up and when she looked up at his captivator, she felt the color drain from her face, her body paled when she saw his sinister grin to her.

"Mrs Hodge…" he sneered, "maybe I can finally get a book signing from you…." he chuckled. His greyed hair reflecting the light from the bulb above his head. He crossed to her, "You know who employed me don't you?"

"Wayne…just let us go, Orson's fine with th…Orson. He didn't!!"

"Sorry Red, he did…"

"No! Look Wayne, what did he pay you for this?"

"$30000, and maybe more if I get rid of you too.."

"If you let us go, I'll match his offer, you'll have $60000, please, we just want to be happy, Orson said he understood…" Bree said, panic rising in her voice as she looked over at Karl, sitting his head hung slightly ominously, he'd been beat, she could tell, otherwise he would be looking at her.

"Hmm, let me make some calls first" Wayne replied to her offer.

"DON'T call Orson!" she hissed.

"Oh, someone's turned sassy…" Wayne chuckled.

"You bet your ass I have!" Bree hissed at Wayne, snarling slightly as she was ready for anything he could give.

"Leave her alone Davis!" Karl then piped up, earning him a snide punch in the gut from one of Wayne's heavies, forcing the air from Karl's body, he chuckled and looked up at Wayne, "Can't even do the job yourself? Have to employ gorilla's to do it for you!"

"Karl, stop…" Bree muttered to her lover, fearing for him. She knew what Wayne was like when angered.

"Aww, it's love…" Wayne sneered at the two, "It might just end like Romeo & Juliet…I always thought you were a tragic woman Bree"

Bree looked up at Wayne and she glared at him, as he neared her face she got up the courage and she spat. Looking into his eyes, she hissed, "I despise you!"

"Good, that feeling is mutual, something we both agree on" he chuckled and brought himself away from her, wiping her saliva from his cheek. He turned to Karl and rought up his gun, aiming at the lawyer sitting pathetically in the chair. He held the gun still at Karl as he looked over his shoulder to Bree, "Any last words for your man?"

"Don't you dare shoot him! I mean it Wayne! Don't!"

"Always one for drama aren't we…? What's it worth again?"

"$60000, well, you'll have Orson's $30000 and then mine…"

"Make it $80000"

"You want me to give you $50000?!"

"You bet your perfect ass I do" Wayne smirked.

Bree looked down and she bit her lip, she thought a little. Finally, she looked up and to Wayne, "Okay…but you'll let us go?"

"I'm a man of my word Bree, you know that, and Katherine sure knew that"

"Don't bring Katherine into this Wayne" Karl once again hissed.

"She was my wife, so who cares!" Wayne chuckled, "Anyway, you wives are all the same, you get bored after so many years and go off with some dick and start up something, then complain when you get hurt!"

Bree was filled with rage and she managed to get her leg free, she kicked Wayne hard, making him back away and fire a shot, luckily it didn't hit Karl, only one of the heavies next to him. The guy went down hard against the wall of the trailer and gasped a few times as he bled, before he was gone.

"Look what the fuck you did!!" Wayne yelled at Bree.

"Oh I did nothing, you were the one holding and firing the gun" she told him, smirking. It was until she came face to face with the barrel of the gun herself, she stopped smirking and looked into Wayne's eyes, "You think you scare me…?" she asked him, "I've been held at gunpoint before"

"Only this time, where are the FBI to save you?" Wayne smirked.

Bree looked into Wayne's eyes, seeing malice and hatred and a need for revenge upon Bree. She saw him as if in slow motion raise the gun back to be pointing at her, she was once again at gunpoint, it was at that moment there was a lot of scuffling outside the trailer, Bree swallowed, 'More heavies' she had thought to herself, of course, Wayne was one of the most sought after crooks/gangsters in Connecticut, probably the only one if fact, nonetheless he obviously needed extra security.

As if by some kind of magnetic force as he clicked back on the safety trigger for the gun, in burst none other than the actual Emma Peel herself. Looking to Bree, as she kicked Wayne, just as Bree had done, and just as when Bree had done it, the gun fired once more, hitting another being.

Bree screamed and then gasped out. He'd come from nowhere and now he was gone. After everything they'd been through together, she hadn't had the chance to tell him what she actually thought of him. It was too late as Emma untied the ropes from Bree's hands and captured Wayne in the chair the redhead had just occupied.

"I'm sorry…" she cried over his body, "I'm so, so sorry…" she whispered, stroking over his hair. He had done so much for her, a charming man, perfect for her yet she'd ruined it by starting up the affair with Karl, and so as she looked over his still form, Bree couldn't help but shed her tears for her former love, "Orson, I'll never forget you, I know we had our differences towards the end, but I always loved you in some way, and I know I always will…" she gently leaned and kissed his forehead.

Just as she pulled back, her wrist was grabbed, she opened her eyes, blurred with tears and she saw dark eyes staring back at her, "Bree…please help me…" he'd said.

Orson, was alive?!

"Orson!" she gasped and looked to him, "Oh God, you're alright!!" she looked to him smiling brightly, "We have to get you to the hospital okay, but you have to be still and try to stay awake…" she told him as she reached for her purse and began to call for an ambulance and while there, the police for Wayne. Karl was now free from his constraints too and neared Bree, he gently placed a hand on the small of her back to comfort her.

Soon, the other two companions; Katherine and Elliot rushed into the trailer, "What happened?" Katherine panicked before she looked closely at the scene before her, "Oh shit!" she gasped, "Orson!" and she rushed to Bree, looking down at Orson on the floor and then finally she saw Wayne.

"Hello Kathy…" he smirked to her.

"Jesus! What are you doing here?!" she paled and retreated backwards, keeping her eyes trained on Wayne's form in the chair, nervous he could just leap up even though he was bound tightly in the position, she backed up into Elliot and was already shaking as she looked at her ex husband.

"Now that's no way to greet your love…" he smirked still.

"I shouldn't be greeting you anyway, you were dead the last time I saw you! In a body bag!!" she hissed, turning to cuddle into Elliot's chest, her new found love now.

Just before Wayne was to speak again, the blare of sirens and wheels screeching to a halt was heard outside, Emma moved to the door and opened it, summoning the crews to come into their trailer, moving the witnesses back towards the walls, so the crews could do their jobs. They first checked Orson and then moved him into the ambulance, while this was happening, Karl let Bree go, he knew he had to for this, and then the police arrested Wayne and his remaining heavy before flinging them in the squad car.

One police officer turned to Emma and then to Bree, "Finally we got him, you know how long we were looking for him?! Ever since he scorched one of our best men down at the city morgue…and he escaped, wearing the uniform…" the cop said, "God it feels good to have finally caught his ass!" and with that he walked off with the rest of his team.

Bree hurried outside to go in the ambulance with Orson, Karl just caught her wrist, "Baby, I'll wait for you…" he told her.

"Karl, I'd rather call you…" she replied, looking over her shoulder to Orson before she turned and pecked Karl's cheek and climbed into the back on the vehicle to go over to the hospital.

* * * * *

He waited for that call and yet got nothing. Wayne had been imprisoned for life, as had his heavy, Emma had brought back the show and, Katherine had found joy with Elliot, he'd decided to move in with her, bring his son, the one his wife hadn't been able to cope with, funnily enough, her name had been Kathy too…Karl saw people moving on and making new lives and yet there he was without his love, without his life. Until one day, she called him.

"Karl, it's Bree…uh…I'm sorry I…I didn't call sooner, I was busy…" she sounded distressed in her voicemail, "Could you…meet me somewhere? Call me back. Please…" and that was the message she'd left him. Karl could have sworn he'd heard something in that message and he couldn't pinpoint what it had been, but when he saw her, it was obvious.

"Bree, I'm sorry…" he told her, "I'm so sorry"

"It was Orson's time…" she replied, and then turned pulling closer to herself a buggy, "It was this reason I wanted us to meet…how would Evan fare with a brother? My son hasn't met his father yet…" she looked to him.


End file.
